Szczerbaty zbiera na złote zęby
W skrócie Wstęp Tina Goldenmayer jest zwykłą i stereotypową nastolatką, która ma tendencje popadania w kłopoty oraz węszenia tam gdzie nie powinna. Jej życie jest piękne i beztroskie aż do momentu, w którym dziewczyna przeprowadza się do całkowicie nowego otoczenia gdzie musi rozpocząć całkowicie nowe życie. Pewien czas po przeprowadzce dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że w okolicy dochodzi do wielu zaginięć, a w jeszcze tym samym dniu jest świadkiem samobójstwa jednego z chłopaków z jej nowej szkoły. Tina nie ma zamiaru tak tego wszystkiego zostawić i rozpoczyna samodzielne śledztwo, dzięki któremu uda jej się rozwikłać niejedną zagadkę tajemniczego miasteczka. Powieść "O ja walę..." Te słowa codziennie rano przechodzą mi przez myśl kiedy mam uczucie tego, że zmartwychwstaję zamiast budzić się ze snu. Oto kolejny dzień mojego niesamowicie zajmującego żywota, jak ja się cieszę, że żyję! Wszystko się dzisiaj ułoży! Zdobędę przyjaciół! Pomogę staruszce przejść przez ulicę! Zakocham się! Żartowałam, to był sarkazm. Nienawidzę wstawania do tej śmierdzącej budy, w której niby mamy pogłębiać wiedzę przez całe życie. Po tym mamy rzekomo iść na studia, spełnić swoje marzenia i skończyć jako wykształcony, oraz pozytywnie nastawiony człowiek z pracą, którego uśmiech sprawia, że suche kwiaty zaczynają ponownie kwitnąć. Tak cholera! Szybciej po prostu skończę szkołę i znajdę prosta robotę, która z pewnością zapewni mi większe powodzenie w odnalezieniu nowego stanowiska pracy niż kiszenie się parę lat na uniwersytetach po kawałek jakiegoś durnego świstka. Ocknijcie się ludzie, to tak nie działa. Dobra, koniec wylegiwania się w pieleszach. Muszę ruszyć swoje grube dupsko z tego materaca, inaczej po prostu się z nim zrosnę. Uwaga! Skupiam cała energię we wszystkich mięśniach i wstaję piękna, oraz pełna pozytywnej energii, która zrealizuję dzisiaj w szkole! Raz...Dwa... Rany boskie, kogo ja oszukuję. Tak mi się nie chce tam iść, że wolałabym udać się na spotkanie klubu książki z moherowymi koleżankami mojej babci. Tam przynajmniej gada się na temat czegoś konkretnego, a w szkole wszystko nam walą jak leci. Może chociaż sprawdzę, która jest godzina? Jaki w ogóle jest dzień tygodnia? Wtorek? Chyba. Podniosłam lekko głowę do góry spoglądając na tarczę małego, elektronicznego zegarka. Jezus Maria! Jest ósma! Spóźnię się drugiego dnia szkoły, a mam jeszcze tyle roboty do ogarnięcia! Wstajemy! Pobudka! Wszystkie organy pracują, jedziemy! Energicznie podniosłam się i spojrzałam uważnie na swoją twarz odbijająca się w częściowo pękniętym lustrze. Te wory pod oczami wyglądały na głębsze od Rowu Mariańskiego. Takie są skutki wyboru biol-chema. Dzięki cytologio! Przez paniczny lęk tego, że znowu nie zdam kolejnego roku od razu zaczęłam kuć od razu po wakacjach! Serdeczny palec Ci w oko. Chwiejnym krokiem udałam się w stronę szafy. Ubrania idealnie poukładane w kosteczkę w tej chwili mnie brzydziły. Jestem taką fleją, że nawet taki niesamowity porządek potrafi wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Powinnam mieszkać w śmietniku. Założyłam pierwszy lepszy z brzegu T-shirt, na tyłek zaciągnęłam sprane jeansy i pobiegłam do łazienki. Wyglądałam jak trup próbujący się ukryć w rzeczywistym świecie, którego nie stać na najprostszy kamuflaż. Wykorzystując swój niesamowity talent w nakładaniu szpachli i mycia zębów jednocześnie zyskałam na czasie i udało mi się na czas jeszcze wyczesać włosy tak aby nie wyglądać jak miła pani bezdomna, która codziennie pod mostem pałaszuje przeterminowane konserwy. Cholera jasna, z kim ja się zadaję?! Z krzesła porwałam zieloną i podziurawioną torbę, na nogach zasznutrowałam żółte, znoszone trampki, i udałam się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Miałam bardzo wielką nadzieję na to, że zdążę choćby na początek drugiej lekcji, ale to była niewielka szansa. Chryste, czym ja się w ogóle przejmowałam?! Przecież i tak nie stać mnie na studia! Wybiegłam z mieszkania nerwowo miętosząc pęk kluczy w poszukiwaniu tego od drzwi. Kosmyki ciemnych włosów opadły mi na oczy, jednak nie zwracałam na to uwagi i próbując zachować stoicki spokój odnalazłam upragniony klucz. Nie ukazując entuzjazmu, bo próbowałam udawać introwertyczkę rzuciłam się w stronę zakrętu, za którym znajdował się ukochany budynek szkoły. Boże, jaka to była ulga kiedy zobaczyłam tą ruinę nazywaną całkowicie nowoczesną! Chociaż ten obiekt jako jedyny z betonowej dżungli wzbudził u mnie pozytywne emocje po paru dniach! Tina, nie myśl o niczym innym! Teraz najważniejsze jest aby znaleźć się w tej zakichanej budzie! Wpadłam do szkoły niczym Filipides podczas zabójczego biegu do Aten, po czym w panice szukając sali wpadłam na jakiegoś obcego gościa, który akurat własnie w tej chwili musiał spacerować sobie po korytarzu. No cholera jasna, jeszcze będzie jak w typowej komedii romantycznej i skończę z nim na Karanach! W welonie! — Uważaj jak chodzisz! – zabrzmiałam w tej chwili jak rodzic wymierzający swojemu dziecku karę za jakiś niefortunny wybryk. – Jezu, spokojnie. Musisz mieć naprawdę zły dzień. – tę kwestię wypowiedział chłopak ode mnie wyższy, wyglądający jakby ktoś roztarł całą kostkę rosołową na jego nienaturalnie wielkiej głowie – Jakiej klasy szukasz? Widzę, że jesteś zagubiona. – Klasa biologiczna. Muszę się streszczać, więc liczę, że mi pomożesz. Wyglądasz jak jakiś typek, który się na tym zna – powiedziałam to bez namysłu, ale nie sprawiłam aby blondas się rozpogodził. Jedynie spowodowałam, że na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Chłopak ciężko westchnął po czym ruszył na przód korytarza lekko skinając głową abym udała się za nim. W błyskawicznym tempie dorównałam mu kroku, a moje szare oczy uważnie ilustrowały każdy szczegół, aby na przyszłość nie znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji jak ta. – Zakładam, że jesteś nową uczennicą, prawda? – blondyn próbował zagaić rozmowę, jednakże za bardzo nie pisałam się na miłą pogawędkę w takiej sytuacji. Ba! Nawet nie miała ochoty zamieniać z nim słowa. Wydawał się być bardzo otwartą osobą, jednak nie miałam czasu aby ułożyć sobie o nim zdanie. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w ciszy, a gdy doprowadził mnie do sali uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko, jakby reklamował pastę do zębów i otworzył lekko drzwi abym swobodnie dostała się do sali. Po tym od razu je zamknął, a ja zwróciłam wszystkie spojrzenia na siebie. Ujrzałam średniego wzrostu nauczyciela w okularach, który na samym rozpoczęciu roku prezentował na atuty całej placówki. Trzymał książkę i ilustrując mnie wzrokiem próbował przypomnieć sobie moje imię i nazwisko. Rozejrzałam się po klasie, uczniowie się w niej znajdujący nie za bardzo mnie zachęcali do pozostania w tym pomieszczeniu do końca lekcji. Jakieś trzy, wyglądające na puste laski w ostatniej ławce, zagubiony w świecie wirtualnym koleś nie odrywający spojrzenia od konsoli, i znudzony swoim życiem królewicz z pofarbowanymi na jaskrawy czerwony kolor włosami. Nim pedagog zdążył się odezwać to w całej szkole zabrzmiał dzwonek. Zrujnowana swoją porażką obserwowałam jak zupełnie nowe twarze kierują się do wyjścia sali, a ciemnowłosy przymknął książkę z widocznym zażenowaniem. Widać było, że już mnie nie lubi. — Nina Goldenmayer? – zapytał, a ja jedynie westchnęłam i oparłam się o kant biurka. – Tina, proszę pana – powiedziałam to pokazując mu swoją świeżutką i jeszcze nie zgubiona legitymacje uczniowską. On kiwnął głową po czym zaczął szukać mojego imienia i nazwiska w dzienniku. – Pierwsze spóźnienie, jednak widzę, że jest Pani tutaj nowa. Proszę następnym razem w razie problemów zgłosić się po pomoc do jednego z naszych gospodarzy. Ich pokój mieści się zaraz przy głównym wejściu do szkoły, zawsze służą dobrą radą – rzekł zamykając dziennik, po czym uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i zasunął za sobą krzesło. Był tak zdekoncentrowany, że nawet się nie przedstawił. Nie chciałam już go zamęczać, bo w sumie po co męczyć kogoś z takim łagodnym uosobieniem. Wiedziałam, że i tak będę musiała iść do tego pokoju, żeby zapytać o papiery. Chryste panie, żeby ten blondas nie okazał się gospodarzem. Powoli wyszłam z sali i zaczęłam się rozglądać po korytarzu. Ładny, nawet był odmalowany, więc nie miałam na co narzekać. Udałam się w stronę głównego wyjścia szkoły, bo tam właśnie był sekretariat połączony z tym dziwnym pokojem. Westchnęłam, po czym napięłam klatę biorąc duży oddech. Musiałam to wszystko ogarnąć, i miałam wielką nadzieję, że moja natura lamy niczego nie zepsuje... Nie miałam pojęcia jak bardzo wszystko obróci się przeciwko mnie. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spodobał wam się i spełnił wasze oczekiwania. Oczekuję waszych ocen, oraz opinii na temat mojej nowej powieści. Wszystkiego najlepszego w nowym roku! Powoli zbliżyłam rękę do klamki pokoju gospodarzy i ją na niej zacisnęłam. Ciężko westchnęłam, po czym uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem uświadamiając sobie, że nawet nie zapukałam. Lata wbijania sobie do głowy savior vivere faktycznie się opłaciły, dzięki ciociu! Zbliżyłam rękę do powłoki drzwi, po czym lekko w nie zastukałam i zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi lekko rozwarły się, a ja nieśmiało wychyliłam głowę aby przez szparę dostrzec resztę pokoju. Dużo stolików, parę krzeseł i masa innych pierdół. Powoli weszłam do sali cicho domykając drzwi. Na moje nieszczęście pisnęły tak głośno, że zwróciłam na siebie spojrzenie pewnej dziewczyny. Miała brązowe, długie włosy, niebieskie oczy i ubierała się jak grzeczne dziewczęta z seriali młodzieżowych z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco, a ona uniosła lekko kąciki ust. — W czym mogę Ci pomóc? – jej głos był taki słodki, że byłam w stanie błagać o wiadro aby zwymiotować tam całą swoją tęczę – Jesteś nową uczennicą? Jeszcze Cię tutaj nie widziałam. – Musisz mieć bardzo dobrą pamięć, jeżeli jesteś w stanie zapamiętać tych wszystkich uczniów – odparłam, a dziewczyna uśmiechając się wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę w geście zapoznania się. – Nazywam się Melania Henderson i jestem gospodarzem, miło mi Cię poznać – powiedziała to z nieukrywanym entuzjazmem. Nieufnie podałam jej rękę ukazując przy tym minę niezadowolonego dziecka. W tej chwili miałam ochotę zawrócić do domu i jak typowy, aspołeczny człowiek pooglądać brazylijskie telenowele. To, jak dziecinnie zachowywałam się w tym dniu przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. — Tina Goldenmayer – mruknęłam, po czym puściłam jej rękę. Starałam się uśmiechnąć, ale nic z tego nie wyszło – Podobno mam donieść jakieś papiery w kwestii przeniesienia... – Nie musisz się niczym martwić Tino, wszystkim już się zajęliśmy. Musisz jedynie podpisać parę dokumentów i przynieść zdjęcie. Kluczyk do swojej szafki masz do odebrania w sekretariacie – zakręciło mi się w głowie od tego jak szybko to powiedziała. Klimat tego liceum zupełnie do mnie nie pasował. — Zajęliście? – zdziwiłam się, a Melania wzięła ze stołu stosik książek. - Ile jest tych gospodarzy? – Dwóch – odparła dziewczyna, a drzwi za mną lekko zaskrzypiały. Klamka przechyliła się na lewą stronę, a ja podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Ujrzałam postać kogoś, kogo się obawiałam. – Jezusie nazarejski! – krzyknęłam bez opamiętania, a Melania zachichotała. Zdziwiony blondyn ilustrował mnie wzrokiem, po czym domknął drzwi. Gorzej wpaść nie mogłam, byłam z nim w tym samym pokoju, w dodatku przerażona jego obecnością strąciłam doniczkę.W szybkim tempie zaczęłam ją zamiatać, a grzeczna dziewczynka z lat dziewięćdziesiątych odłożyła teczki i jakoś się z tym uporałyśmy. Odstawiłam taki cyrk, że myślałam, że spalę się ze wstydu. Lama ja. – Widzę, że znowu się spotykamy. Dzisiaj rano bardzo się śpieszyłaś – wypowiedział te dwa zdania bardzo łagodnym tonem po czym lekko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na Melanię, która próbowała podsumować całą sytuację. – Melanio, pomogłem jej rankiem odszukać salę biologiczną. – Rozumiem Pogodny wyraz twarzy dziewczyny mnie po prostu powalił. Miła atmosfera, wszędzie czysto, każdy się zna. Boże, to nie mój świat. Weźcie mnie stąd! – Jestem Nataniel Wright i jestem drugim gospodarzem. Miło mi Cię poznać. uczynił podobny gest do Melanii, wymusiłam u siebie lekki i uroczy uśmiech nieśmiało podając mu rękę. – Tina Goldenmayer. – moje nazwisko będzie tak znane w tej szkole jak J.K Rowling dla początkujących pisarzy fantasy. Szalejesz Tinuś - Gdzie mam złożyć te podpisy? Blondyn wyminął mnie i po chwili grzebania w szafce z dokumentami podał mi parę kartek. Po wielu minutach użerania się z podpisami pożegnałam się z gospodarzami i wyszłam na korytarz. Od razu po znalezieniu się za drzwiami oparłam się o ścianę i zaczęłam po niej zjeżdżać... Matko z córką, lizanie dupy level master. Siedziałam tak parę sekund, po czym wstałam i udałam się po klucz do swojej szafki. Czerwone drzwi sekretariatu wzywały mnie po kawałek zakichanego żelastwa, który był jedyną rzeczą zdatna do otworzenia szafki. Oczywiście poza łomem i innymi ostrymi narzędziami. Nie minęło wiele czasu a spacerowałam korytarzem wraz z kluczem bawiąc się kółeczkiem od niego. Popisywałam się swoją zręcznością póki nie ześlizgnął mi się z palca i nie wylądował pod szafkami. Usłyszałam złośliwy śmiech pustych lasek, więc przygryzłam wargę i schyliłam się aby dostrzec świecidełko. Znajdowało się tuż przy ścianie, a szpara była zbyt wąska żeby wsadzić tam choćby jakąś książkę. Po raz kolejny zażenowana swoją głupota oparłam się o szafkę i westchnęłam wpatrując się w sufit. Powinnam dostać za to złotą lamę oraz order "zamiast myśleć mózgiem, to myślisz stopą"... Przykułam tym uwagę jakiegoś chłopaka, który opierał się o ścianę. Tak, oto obrażony na cały świat królewicz którego zauważyłam na pierwszej lekcji. Zdziwiona tym, że przerwy w tej szkole są takie długie przeszukałam torbę aby sprawdzić czy nie mam choćby jakiegoś drucika. Brawo Tina, musisz wymyślić cokolwiek co się przyda. Nie jesteś przecież inspektorem gadżetem, z ręki nie wyrośnie ci jakiś wynalazek którym przyciągniesz to dziadostwo... Właśnie... Przyciągniesz! Uradowana podniosłam się z ziemi, po czym pognałam do sali fizycznej po magnez. Dzięki pomocy jednej z uczennic udało mi się go odnaleźć i pewna siebie powróciłam na miejsce zaginionego klucza. Czerwonowłosy parsknął kiedy zobaczył w mojej ręce magnez, ale jak zdeterminowana uklękłam przy szafkach i wepchałam tam magnes. Chwilę czekałam aż zacznie się poruszać, jednak nic się nie stało. Zauważyłem kpiący uśmieszek na twarzy buntownika, jednak nie poddałam się. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz, co poskutkowało zdobyciem klucza. Trzymając go w ręce razem z magnezem uśmiechnęłam się do niego szelmowsko. Wreszcie wygrałam i udowodniłam swoją przebiegłość! Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, a ja usłyszałam głuche skrzypnięcie szafki. Była to ta z zerwanym zamkiem. Nawet chwili nie czekałam aż dostałam w tył głowy po czym obraz zaczął wirować. Usłyszałam jak ktoś zaczął panicznie się śmiać, a sama upadłam nieprzytomna na podłogę. Tak oto moja natura lamy wyśmiała próbę oszukania przeznaczenia... Ocknęłam się dopiero u pielęgniarki, na szczęścia sama, nikt koło mnie nie siedział. Dopiero potem zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo winna jestem przysługę komuś, kto mnie tutaj przytaszczył. Na szafce leżał klucz, oraz kawałek jakiegoś świstka. Rozbawiona tym, że ktoś mógł zostawić dla mnie wiadomość po prostu się w niego wpatrywałam aż do chwili, w której weszła pielęgniarka. Kiedy ona opatrywała mi głowę, oraz tłumaczyła co mi się stało jak zgniotłam papierek i wyrzuciłam go do kosza. Nie chciałam po prostu zawracać sobie nim głowy. Kiedy kobieta wypuściła mnie z tego okropnego pomieszczenia przez drzwiami ujrzałam sylwetkę chłopaka. Ten chłopak właśnie mnie tutaj przyniósł. Witam was bardzo serdecznie, mam nadzieję, że rozdział nie był aż taki przytłaczający i byliście w stanie go przeczytać! Życzę wam udanego Sylwestra i zapraszam do komentowania oraz oceniania! Mój boże, dlaczego ja mam takiego pecha? Ujrzałam na twarzy chłopaka figlarny uśmiech, a jego spojrzenie mówiło mi wszystko. Chciał tego abym została w pierwszym dniu szkoły potraktowana jak najgorzej i przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że nie jest tutaj tak łatwo jak mogło mi się wydawać. — Nie wiedziałem, że deski aż tyle ważą – powiedział z przekąsem. Byłam tak wściekła, że moja twarz przybrała kolor tak intensywnej czerwieni jak jego włosy – Mocno rozwaliłaś sobie łeb o te szafki, i czy przez to mózg wrócił na swoje miejsce? Los przepowiedział mi spotkanie ze rozkapryszonym księciem. Gdyby moje spojrzenie było karabinami maszynowymi od razu leżałby martwy. Odparł się od ściany i wyprostował się w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechając. — Nie jesteś za bardzo wygadana jak na nową. Ostatnia, którą spotkałem nadawała więcej niż typowy moher w radiu Maryja. – Obserwowałam jego sylwetkę, podczas gdy on kontynuował swój monolog przechadzając się po korytarzu. – Mama nie nauczyła Cię trzech podstawowych zwrotów grzecznościowych? – Oczekujesz tego, że podziękuję Ci za to, że mnie tutaj przytaszczyłeś? Chyba twoje ego jest ociupinkę za wysokie jak na takiego chłopaczka, nie uważasz? - on jedynie pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się nie ukrywając rozbawiania moją odpowiedzą. Gdybym wiedziała, że ma tak rozwinięte poczucie humoru to nawet nie trudziłabym się aby zapewnić mu wycieczkę do najbliższego cyrku. — Bądź szczęśliwa przynajmniej z tego faktu, że moje ego jest większe od twojego biustu. – nawet nie czekając wymierzyłam mu cios w twarz po czym odwróciłam się i odeszłam bez słowa. Nawet się za nim nie oglądnęłam. Świnie się zarzyna, ewentualnie pozostawia w chlewie tam gdzie ich miejsce. Westchnęłam ciężko i skierowałam się w stronę ostatniego rzędu szafek, a swojej nie musiałam szukać za długo. Okazała się być tą tuż przy bibliotece. Jako, że miałam ze sobą klucz to po spostrzeżeniu numerka od razu podbiegłam uradowana do szafki. Zdziwiona tym, że nie ma tutaj kodów na kłódki od razu wsadziłam kluczyk do klamka i przekręciłam go w prawo. Usłyszałam głuche skrzypnięcie po czym lekko pociągnęłam za dół szafki. Kiedy drzwiczki oderwały się od niej, po czym upadły wydając z siebie głośny dźwięk to myślałam, że się popłaczę. Nikogo nie znałam, nie miałam pojęcia gdzie są teraz lekcje, a w dodatku prześladowała mnie natura lamy. Oparłam się o szafki po czym zjechałam po nich kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Jak mogłam tak żyć? Długo nie czekałam, aż zwrócę kogoś uwagę. Podszedł do mnie szanowny Nataniel Wright i spojrzał raz na mnie, a raz na oderwane drzwiczki na podłodze. Pokręcił głową i kucnął przy mnie. — Tina, spójrz na mnie – jego ton głosu był łagodny jak zawsze. Nie pokazałam mu swojej twarzy, ale słuchałam tego, co ma do powiedzenia. Chwilę jeszcze czekał aż coś zrobię, ale po tym zaczął mówić dalej. — Za chwilę poproszę twojego wychowawcę o zwolnienie dla Ciebie do końca dnia. Widzę, jak bardzo masz dość tego miejsca, więc chcę abyś odpoczęła – powiedział to w dalszym ciągu przy mnie kucając. W tej chwili miałam ochotę wybuchnąć, jednocześnie płacząc i wrzeszcząc jak bardzo nienawidzę tego miejsca. Czułam się słaba, bezsilna i głupia. Byłam w stanie wyczuć jego pełen współczucia uśmiech, jednak wiedziałam, że jest on jedynie wynikiem litości nad moją osobą. Mówił prawdę. Miałam dość i chciałam wrócić do domu. Wszystko szło nie po mojej myśli, miałam wrażenie, że dzisiaj cały świat się na mnie wali, oraz to, że bycie ofiarą jest dla mnie przeznaczone. Powoli cofnęłam ręce od swojej twarzy, ale wpatrywałam się w podłogę. Nie miałam odwagi, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Możesz wstać? – Wyciągnął do mnie rękę jednocześnie podnosząc się z kucek. Chwilę jeszcze siedziałam pod szafkami, po czym podałam mu rękę i dałam sobie pomóc. Wzięłam głęboki wdech aby się uspokoić, a Nataniel ustawił drzwiczki urwanej szafki pod ścianą. Po chwili doszłam do siebie, a on puścił ostrożnie moją rękę uśmiechając się. Po tych wydarzeniach po prostu zgodziłam się na pójście z nim do sekretariatu, podpisałam zwolnienie, po czym blondyn udał się po woźnego aby zreperował mi szafkę. Byłam mu nawet wdzięczna, nikt jeszcze mi tutaj nie pomógł. Wyszłam powoli ze szkoły, na dziedziniec przy okazji telefonując do cioci, że dzisiaj wracam wcześniej. Pracowała jako dentystka, więc miała odrobinę roboty, ale zawsze była w stanie znaleźć dla mnie czas. Kiedy mijałam ławkę to zauważyłam za drzewem jakąś sylwetkę. Zatrzymałam się aby lepiej się jej przyjrzeć, po szybkiej ocenie wydawało mi się, że jest to chłopak. Rozłączyłam się z ciocią i chwilę jeszcze go obserwowałam, póki się nie poruszył. Zaklął wtedy siarczyście, zauważyłam przy tym upadającego na ziemię papierosa. Nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia, więc po prostu czekałam aż wyjdzie zza drzewa. Nie minęła chwila, aż dojrzałam mojego ukochanego, rozkapryszonego księcia, który został mi przeznaczony. Miał pięknego, purpurowego siniaka na policzku i wpatrywał się we mnie z zaskoczeniem. — Do twarzy Ci w purpurze – uśmiechnęłam się lekko, a on posłał mi rozdrażnione spojrzenie, ale od razu po tym spuścił wzrok. Wyglądał teraz jak wystraszone, małe dziecko. W dodatku nieporadne – Dlaczego mnie nie zripostujesz tak jak wcześniej? Brakło Ci już odwagi? Wcześniej miałeś tyle zapału. – Nie mam ochoty zniżać się do poziomu dziewczyny, która przyjechała z wiochy i nie potrafi powiedzieć prostego "dziękuję". Jesteś aż taka drażliwa przed okresem, że masz tyle pary w łapie? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Tym razem wygram ja, oczywiście nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy. — Może jednak to tobie kupię coś na uspokojenie? Byłeś taki ruchliwy, że musiałam Cię jakoś sprowadzić na ziemię. Może naoglądałeś się za dużo motywujących wideo na zwiększenie swojej samooceny? – Dwa jeden dla mnie. Jego kąciki ust wywędrowały jeszcze bardziej w górę, jednak nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi. Zdeptał niedopalonego papierosa, widać było, że chce się wyróżnić spośród tłumu. Westchnęłam jedynie i na niego spojrzałam. — Jak nazywa się twoja marka, desko do prasowania? - uśmiechnęłam się szelmowsko. Czyżbym zyskała nowego rywala w wyzywaniu się jak dzieci w przedszkola? Jeżeli chciał teraz zabłysnąć to powinien obsypać się brokatem. – Tina. Tina Goldenmayer – kpiący uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy – A jak nazywa się twoja, z której pochodzisz, kołku? – Castiel Norrington - Zdawało mi się, że widziałam już gdzieś to nazwisko. Chyba było na tablicy, od razu przy sekretariacie. Tylko jaką treść miała ta kartka? – Wynoszę się stąd. Jak jeden z takich zabłąkanych kretynów jak ty mnie tutaj przyłapie, to jestem skończony. – Też mam w zamiarze to zrobić, twój smród aż się prosi aby stąd uciec. Nara. – Odeszłam powoli w stronę bramy, jednak usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk. Obróciłam się zdezorientowana, a na dachu ujrzałam jakąś sylwetkę. Stał ona na dachu i wpatrywał się w dół, a ja od razu przypomniałam sobie o scenie z mojej przeszłości... Skok... Zdruzgotanie.... Obwinianie się... Przygryzłam wargę. Spojrzałam na sylwetkę buntownika, który również mu się przyglądał. Bez zastanowienia zaczęłam biec w stronę wejścia do szkoły, jednak po drodze za ramię złapał mnie Castiel. Od razu odepchnęłam jego rękę i spojrzałam na jego twarz. Jego spojrzenie od razu powędrowało na mnie. — Jeżeli tam pobiegniesz, to cała wina na jego durny wymysł przejdzie na Ciebie, idiotko. Nie zdążysz dobiec zanim skoczy, więc radzę Ci abyś po prostu nie robiła niczego głupiego, co jest w twoim zwyczaju – Posłałam mu paraliżujące spojrzenie, po czym ponownie zerwałam się do biegu. Miała gdzieś co się teraz stanie, chciałam go zatrzymać. Usłyszałam za sobą głośne kroki, ten debil pobiegł za mną. Tak... pobiegł za mną. Za głupią, która jest uparta i cały czas stara się stawiać na swoim, a kończy załamana w kącie z tabliczką czekolady. Nie wierzyłam w to jak bardzo załamię się po swoim nieprzemyślanym wybryku. Witam bardzo serdecznie! Liczę, że rozdział spodobał się i was ni zawiódł. Liczę na wasze oceny oraz komentarze. Życzę miłego dnia! Nie zatrzymywałam się. Moja uparta natura dała się we znaki. Nie chciałam dopuścić do tego aby zakończył swój żywot w taki sposób. Chciałam aby był stał się szczęśliwy, miał rodzinę... Aby żył dla kogoś... Zaskakujące było to, że w ogóle nie zastanawiałam się co robiłam. Nie wiedziałam o tym, jakie ma zamiary... Czy po prostu sobie stoi i patrzy, lub jest typem samotnika i lubi się tak izolować. Może po prostu był inny? Lubił tam tak stać? Podczas lekcji... Przebiegłam przez główne wejście jak samo szybko jak dzisiaj rano i uważnie przyjrzałam się wszystkim szafkom. Zapamiętałam koło którego rzędu mieściły się schody, więc po prostu pognałam w ich kierunku. Za swoimi plecami usłyszałam złośliwy śmiech, czy te puste pałki kiedyś wreszcie przestaną za mną łazić? Już raz widziałam ich kpiące uśmieszki podczas pierwszej lekcji. Jedna ręką chwyciłam poręcz schodów, ale zaraz po tym zostałam pociągnięta za nadgarstek. Ten debil już tak bardzo się do mnie przywiązał, że nie chciał abym popełniła takie ogromne głupstwo? Może jednak nie był taki złośliwy i żałosny jaki okazał się przy pierwszym spotkaniu? Nie miałam wtedy pojęcia co robię, więc chciałam wyrwać się z jego uścisku, jednak on nie puścił mnie i po prostu chwycił mnie za ramiona przybliżając mnie do siebie. Jego spojrzenie było surowe, a policzek siny oraz purpurowy jak konfitury śliwkowe mojej babci. — Słyszałaś, co do Ciebie powiedziałem tępa strzało? Jeżeli tam pobiegniesz to będziesz miała bardziej przerąbane niż ja mam na co dzień, odpuść sobie i przestań zgrywać bohaterkę - mówił na poważnie, czyżby od razu martwił się o kogoś, kogo od razu pozna? – Chociaż raz pomyśl racjonalnie! – Jeżeli za chwilę usłyszę jakiś krzyk to nabiję Ci kolejnego siniaka. Puść mnie kretynie, dlaczego tak nagle za mną wystartowałeś? – puścił mój nadgarstek i parsknął – Do jasnej cholery, co z tobą? Pokręcił jedynie głową i westchnął. Marnowałam jedynie czas, więc chciałam już się odwrócić, lecz powiedział jeszcze parę słów. — To, w jakim tempie ameba pożera Twój mózg jest cholernie przykre. – Wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Jeżeli chcesz zdać się na własna głupotę to biegnij. Mam to już szczerze gdzieś co się z Tobą stanie, kretynko. Jeszcze chwilę się w niego wpatrywałam po czym bez słowa odwróciłam się i zaczęłam wspinać się po schodach jak tylko najszybciej potrafiłam. Kątem oka spojrzałam na jego sylwetkę, przyglądał się uważnie moim ruchom. Kiedy zniknęłam za rogiem pobiegłam w górę aby pokonać następne schody. Usłyszałam jakiś niezidentyfikowany odgłos, po czym po prostu przyśpieszyłam. Po chwili znalazłam się na górze, kiedy chciałam nacisnąć na klamkę to poczułam czyjąś ręką na swoich plecach po czym zostałam odepchnięta na drzwi, które otworzyły się z ogromnym hukiem. Świat zaczął wirować, a nad sobą zauważyłam przeskakującą dziewczynę. Moje serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, w tej chwili byłam bardziej przerażona niż po pierwszym obejrzeniu "Ring". Powoli przewróciłam się na brzuch i ujrzałam chłopaka, który stał na murku. Faktycznie, chciał skoczyć. Usłyszałam przerażający krzyk więc w szybkim tempie chwyciłam drzwi, i pośpieszyłam w jego kierunku. Dziewczyna, przez która zostałam odepchnięta krzyknęła coś do chłopaka wyciągając do niego rękę. Uśmiechał się przez chwilę po czym zachwiał się i jego sylwetka zniknęła za murkiem. Dobiegłam do dziewczyny akurat wtedy kiedy zeskoczył. Przez moją głowę przebiegł okropny pisk, po czym dziewczyna upadła na kolana trzymając się za głowę. Moje rozszerzone źrenice w tamtej chwili wyglądały bardziej przerażająco niż oko samego Saurona. Powtarzałam sobie w myślach, że on jakoś przeżyje, że w tej chwili śnię, ewentualnie po prostu jestem na jakimś planie filmowym. Załamane spojrzenie dziewczyny powędrowało na mnie. Jej oczy były puste, jakby szklane, umieszczone w ciele jakiejś porcelanowej lalki, która dzięki jakimś czarom po prostu ożyła. W tej chwili usłyszałam jak ktoś wbiega po schodach, po czym w drzwiach znalazło się parę osób. — Gdybyś zdążyła... To by żył! – usłyszałam jej łamiący się głos, po czym zalała się łzami. Syknęłam po czym chcąc się podnieść upadłam na ziemię. Moje ciemne włosy po raz kolejny zasłoniły zawstydzoną twarz. Rany boskie, wtedy myślałam, że wszystko się już wali. Zacisnęłam pięści po czym przygryzłam wargę chcąc nie uronić ani jednej łzy. Dałam ponieść się emocjom, oraz zostałam zmanipulowana. Wzbudziła u mnie fałszywe poczucie winy, a to było idealne posunięcie. Podniosłam wzrok. Zostałam wzięta za potwora, w dodatku tego, kto spowodował ten wypadek. Pięknie, świat dał mi już popalić... Co jeszcze? Tak, to jeszcze się nie skończyło. Do całej sceny dołączył jeszcze rozkapryszony książę, który zaklął siarczyście widząc mnie na tym dachu. Lama stała się przekleństwem. — Do jasnej cholery... – chciał już do mnie podejść i powiedzieć przy wszystkich co o tym wszystkim sądzi, ale Nataniel powoli się do mnie zbliżył i spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Okrążył mnie swoim ramieniem, po czym pomógł mi wstać. Nogi miałam jak z waty, a moje ręce dygotały jakbym miała za chwilę dostać ataku padaczki. Chciałam się odwrócić, ale nie miałam odwagi. Za bardzo się bałam, w dodatku usłyszałam odgłos karetki. Byłam skończona. Po pewnym czasie zostałam odebrana przez ciocię, która przyjechała od razu po incydencie. Zostałam odwieziona do szpitala, na obserwacje. W dodatku pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy wszystko sypało się i miałam ochotę umrzeć. Sprawiałam wiele problemów przez następne parę dni, a wieść rozniosła się szybciej niż plotka o tym jak wielki botoks ostatnio zrobiła sobie Doda, czy inna gwiazdeczka. Byłam nieszczęśliwa, podłamana, a w dodatku zamknięta w pokoju, który miał przerażające, białe ściany. Brzydziłam się tym bardziej niż przerażającym porządkiem. Cały czas myślałam o chłopaku, który po prostu pozwolił sobie na ten wyczyn. Miałam chociaż zapewnione to, że na razie mój stan nie pozwala na przesłuchanie, więc miałam święty spokój od glin. Nie widziałam się wtedy z wieloma osobami, jedynie najbliższą rodziną, lecz dowiedziałam się, że ktoś chciał mnie zobaczyć, jednak nie dostał pozwolenia i chciał na siłę wbić się do mojego pokoju. Od razu wiedziałam o kogo chodzi, jednak zdziwiłam się mocno tym wszystkim. Niedługo po tym doczekałam się spotkanie tego chłopaka. Nie miałam pojęcia, że to przez tego debila moje życie tak drastycznie się zmieni. Witam bardzo serdecznie. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział spodobał się wam i spełnił wasze wymagania. Życzę miłego dnia! Było po obiedzie kiedy pielęgniarka pomogła mi dojść do sali. Okazało się, że mój stan jest na tyle stabilny, że nie będę musiała zabawiać się w kaftanie. To dodało ogromnego uczucia ulgi. Jednak kiedy myślałam o tym całym wypadku, w dalszym ciągu czułam to cholerne poczucie winy, a i tak nic w tej chwili nie zależało ode mnie. To, ile będę musiała tam powiedzieć przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. W dodatku to jak będę się wtedy jąkać również nic dobrego nie wróży. Raz lama, zawsze lama! Weszłam pod kołdrę próbując zrobić to tak aby łóżko nie skrzypiało, ale kiedy zakryłam się pierzyną to wydało z siebie niewyobrażalny ryk, który spowodował dobijanie się starego Pana Greena zza ściany, który pomimo nieudolności nerek potrafił mocno nawalać w ścianę laską i cały czas wyzywać mnie od zdemoralizowanej młodzieży. Spojrzałam przez okno. Było piękne, piątkowe popołudnie. Ani śniło mi się stąd ruszyć, w dodatku w takim okropnym stanie. Wory pod oczami ciemne jakby rysował je jakiś emo, twarz blada, a ręce... Szkoda gadać... Jakbym stała się marionetką. Nie miałam pojęcia co stało się z chłopakiem, a inni próbowali wyciągnąć ze mnie jak najwięcej. Miałam nadzieję, że przeżył. Nazywał się Oliver Morgan i był uczniem 3c. Jedynie tyle zdołali mi wyjawić aby nie zamartwiać się tym czy dostanę jakiegoś napadu paniki. Wpatrywałam się w okno udając kogoś, kto gra w teledysku jakiejś smutnej piosenki aż do momentu aż usłyszałam jakieś wrzaski na korytarzu. Uniosłam brew w geście zapytania, po czym uważnie przysłuchiwałam się sprzeczkom. Po pewnym czasie chwilę ucichły, a ja z ulgą oparłam się ponownie o poduszkę. Nie musiałam długo czekać zanim usłyszałam głośny wrzask, po czym do mojej sali wszedł nikt inny jak rozkapryszony królewicz dyskutujący z lekarzem. Próbowałam nadążyć za tym o czym rozmawiają, ale to jak szybko mówili przyprawiło mnie o zawroty głowy. Lekarz uśmiechnął się podając mi jakieś koperty po czym jeszcze chwilę sprzeczał się z Castielem Norringtonem, i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czerwonowłosy nawet się nie przywitał, podsunął do mnie krzesło i wystawił swoje brudne buty na śnieżnobiałą pościel. Westchnął jedynie i spojrzał w sufit. — Przez twoje durne wybryki musiałem zeznawać glinom co widziałem, i czy w ogóle mam z Tobą coś wspólnego – powiedział to bez najmniejszego przekonania. Opadający mi na twarz kosmyk założyłam za ucho i spojrzałam na niego w skupieniu. – Na twoje nieszczęście musiałem się przyznać, że jestem z Tobą w klasie. Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego jesteś taka uparta przez cały czas, dziewczynko? Nie odezwałam się do niego ani słowem. Jedynie spoglądałam na niego swoimi szarymi oczami próbując go nimi zahipnotyzować aby wyszedł. Z jednej strony byłam nawet ucieszona, że go tutaj widzę, a z drugiej strony chciałam wysadzić go w powietrze. Lama terrorysta, tego jeszcze nie grali. — Słyszałem, że jesteś w stabilnym stanie i za bardzo nic Ci nie zagraża, nie? – kontynuował w dalszym ciągu trzymając swoje ufajdane buciory na mojej pościeli – Czyli Twoja ameba mózgowa jest na razie bezpieczna, i może rozwijać się w spokoju? Przynajmniej tyle z tego dobrego. – Dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś? – zapytałam, a on wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Kiedyś wybiję mu te wszystkie zęby, którymi tak się szczerzy. — Ktoś musi dbać o to, żeby do końca nie zeżarły Cię korniki, desko - Zaśmiał się, a ja pokręciłam głową bardziej wtulając się w poduszkę - W dodatku nie mam dzisiaj nic do roboty, cholernie się nudzę, więc pomyślałem, że jak coś strzeliło Ci do łba to Ci powiem wprost co o tym sądzę. Podczas jego paplaniny przypomniałam sobie o nazwisku "Norrington" umieszczonym na kartce tuż obok sekretariatu. Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka. Jego siniak nie był już taki spuchnięty jak wcześniej, ale zdołał utrzymać swoją piękną, fioletową barwę. Spojrzał na mnie dalej kpiąco się uśmiechając. — Odezwiesz się wreszcie, czy mam mówić za Ciebie, mała kretynko? Czuję się jakbym gadał do drewna – Wywróciłam oczami po czym ziewnęłam. – Chwila, przecież właśnie tak jest. – Koło sekretariatu wiszą jakieś papiery, a na jednym z nich jest Twoje nazwisko, Norrington. Co tam jest napisane? – zachichotał po czym poprawił się na krześle - W co się wkopałeś? Jesteś poszukiwany za ciężki przypadek downa mózgowego? Castiel pokiwał głową nie ukrywając rozbawienia. Z chęcią zostawiła bym ślad na jego drugim policzku aby miał pamiątkę po wyśmienitej zabawie. Ciekawa jestem jak bardzo krzywy stał się jego dziób. — Nie potrafisz czytać, czy jesteś za tępa aby kojarzyć litery, co? – nie spuszczałam z niego wzroku. Chciałam doczekać się odpowiedzi. – Potrzebujesz nowego nauczyciela angielskiego? – Nie możesz chociaż raz przyznać się do tego, że zrobiłeś coś głupiego i po prostu twój pysk wisi przy wejściu do szkoły? – Czerwonowłosy westchnął po czym uśmiechnął się wpatrując się w podłogę. Widać było, że coś ukrywał. — Moja durna młodsza siostra nawiała z domu parę miesięcy temu i została uznana za zaginioną. – uniosłam brwi. W ogóle taki kołek mógł być bratem? W dodatku starszym? – Jeszcze jakieś pytania, pani mundurowa? – Tych papierów jest więcej, o co chodzi z tym cholerstwem? – Podniosłam się lekko na łóżku, a on pokiwał głową ściągając swoje buciory z mojej pościeli i wygodniej opierając się na krześle. – Ocavten słynie z tego, że ludzie po prostu lubią znikać, uciekać i nigdy nie wracać. Po prostu taki mamy klimat, zaginięcia to codzienność – przeciągnął się po czym mlasnął – Mam nadzieję, że ruszysz tyłek z tego szpitala od razu kiedy poukłada Ci się w głowie, co? – Na cholerę Ci jestem potrzebna? – Zdziwiłam się, a on uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie mam komu cały czas docinać, a jako, że ty się napatoczyłaś to możesz czuć się wyróżniona czy coś. Powoli wstał, a ja spojrzałam na niego kątem oka – Lecz się mała wariatko. Oddalił się z mojego pokoju, po czym zamknął drzwi i znowu usłyszałam jak sprzecza się z jakaś pielęgniarką. Wydawał się być niemożliwy, w dodatku zawracał sobie mną głowę. Jako, że miałam telefon pod ręką sprawdziłam główną stronę strażnicy w Octaven, oraz sprawdziłam ostatnie zaginięcia. Ostatnie cztery pochodziły z tego miesiąca, a równie w tym roku było ich aż dwadzieścia trzy. Ludzie znikali, jakby po prostu porywali ich kosmici. Parsknęłam jedynie obracając się na drugi bok. Uważnie przyjrzałam się wszystkim zaginionym ostatnio dziewczynom, aż w kocu odnalazłam nazwisko "Norrington". Twarz ładna, w dodatku zadbana. Nowoczesna Wenus siostrą rozkapryszonego księcia, wiele niespodzianek? Na zdjęciu miała włosy pofarbowane na jasno-zielony kolor, co wyróżniało ją spośród innych zaginionych punków. Nazywała się Irma. Zajrzałam w jej dane, po czym czytałam je tak długo póki nie zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Usłyszałam głos Nataniela, zdziwiłam się nieco, więc zapytał mnie jak się czuję i ogólnie próbował zdobyć moje zaufanie swoim współczuciem. Obiecał mi wysłać notatki, oraz materiał, który przerabiali. Od razu kiedy się rozłączyłam padłam zrezygnowana na łózko i zasnęłam zmęczona całą rozmową. W następnych dniach bawiłam się w złoczyńcę z kryminalnych zagadek. Byłam przepytywana ze wszystkiego, nawet z tego co jadłam na śniadanie. Śmiałam się tego, że chcą poznać moją dietę cud, która opierała się na tym, aby żreć jak najmniej. Na szczęście wszystko dobiegło końca i w do końca weekendu przepisywałam wszystkie dziadowskie notatki. Najbardziej przybił mnie angielski, oraz najukochańsza cytologia. Tym razem chciałam wepchać jej palec w zupełnie inne miejsce niż oko, ponieważ nie rozumiałam niczego próbując uczyć się w nocy, a rano dosypiając cały poświęcony wysiłek. Przy powrocie do domu znalazłam szalik jakiegoś hipstera, więc pomyślałam, że go zatrzymam. Kiedy wysiadłam z taksówki moim największym zdziwieniem okazało się to, że nawet po tym wszystkim zwykły szalik może okazać się kluczem do nawiązania nowej znajomości. Witam bardzo serdecznie! Cieszę się, że poświęciłeś czas na przeczytanie tego rozdziału, oraz mam nadzieję, że spełnił Twoje wymagania. Zapraszam do oceniania oraz komentowania mojej amatorskiej twórczości. Życzę miłego dnia! Już wkrótce Od autora Witam bardzo serdecznie w mojej drugiej powieści, która mam zamiar tutaj zamieścić! Jako, że jestem w miarę obeznany w posługiwaniu się BBCodem chcę spróbować swojej siły w gatunku, który mam zamiar doskonalić. Jest to oczywiście obyczaj, z którym nieraz miałem problem, a trenowanie go w taki sposób, czyli publikowanie swojej twórczości na wikiach tematycznych to moim zdaniem świetny pomysł. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzicie czas przy mojej powieści oraz z chęcią będziecie komentować moją amatorską twórczość. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Szczerbaty zbiera na złote zęby" by Azuma312? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:FF Kategoria:W toku/przerwane